The present invention relates to an adjusting mechanism for a height adjustable headrest of a child safety seat and to a child safety seat comprising such an adjusting mechanism.
Child safety seats are employed for the safe transport of children in vehicles. Many of these child safety seats comprise a headrest which is intended to protect the child's head. To achieve a high level of protection it is important that the headrest is suitably positioned in the child safety seat with respect to the child's head. Since a child safety seat is usually used over a period of several months or years, during which period a child will experience significant growth, it has become common practice to provide a child safety seat with a height adjustable headrest. In such a child safety seat the height of the headrest can be adjusted to the needs of a specific child.
Since the headrest of a child safety seat has a significant influence on the level of protection the child safety seat is able to provide, it is obvious that there is a need for a reliable and easily operated adjusting mechanism for the headrest of a child safety seat. Parents and other caregivers may be reluctant to constantly adjust the headrest to the proper height if the mechanism is complicated to operate or if there could be doubts as to whether the headrest has been properly secured in the new position.